the_isle_guidefandomcom-20200214-history
How to survive
I am going to go through each survival tree for each dinosaur. To progress to any carnivore you must start from out as a velociraptor. You cant outrun herraesaurus or austroraptor so is suggest attacking psittacosaurus and dryosaurs. As velociraptor you will not have to eat to progress to the next tier dinosaur. If you are planning to get to the acrocanthosaurus you will start out as a velociraptor then you will progress to the herraesaurus then progress to the allosaurus then to the acrocanthosaurus. This is the bleeder tree. HERRAESAURUS As a herraesaurus i recommend you scavenge from other dinosaurs. Life as a herraesaurus is quite harsh due to the fact that herraesaurus cant outrun nor outstamina allosaurus, carnotaurus, utahraptors etc. Try and hunt baby austroraptor or new born rexes. Go to large lake for plenty of corpes will be there. Be cautious and. ALLOSAURUS If you have succeeded in scavenging and surviving you would have progressed to the allosaurus by now, if you did not succeed start again from the velociraptor. As an allosaurus i suggest you feed of small dinosaurs such as austroraptor, herraesaurus, psitticasaurus etc until you fully grow to your adult form. When you reach your full adult stage start hunting larger prey such as sub adults due to the fact that they are weak and slow. DO NOT engage acrocanthosaurus or anything that is a weight class higher that you such as adult rexes, acrocanthosaurus etc. If you come to the point where you have no hunger left engage anything that you can outrun even if they are stronger than you. Don't go to large lakes by yourself for there may be larger dinosaurs there. ACROCANTHOSAURUS If you have succeeded in surviving as an allosaurus you will become the acrocanthosaurus, if not start again from the beginning. As an acrocanthosaurus you will be feared by most dinosaurs. As and acrocanthosaurus you could take on the tyrannosaurus rex only if you have a hunting partner with you, if not avoid tyrannosaurus rex. If you get attacked by a pack of utahraptors run around get one of them to get close to you while running then suddenly stop and bite it as it runs in front of you, this is a common method of hunt called stop biting. Next up is the juvenille rex to sub-adult rex to adult rex. This is one of the hardest progression trees so i recommend you try progressing to something else before you try getting to T-rex. This is the crusher tree. TYRANNOSAURUS REX (juvenille) As a juvenile rex you are incredibly slow compared to other low tier dinosaurs. It will be harder for you to scavenge due to the fact that everything can outrun you. You will have to hunt small, slow herbivores such as dryosaur, psittacosaurus etc. If you cannot hunt try finding an adult rex. It may try to kill you but if it decides to help you get through your adult hood it may hunt for you. You will become completely reliant on the adult rex. If you run out of water make a beeline for a water source. To avoid this problem stick around a nearby water source. TYRANNOSAURUS REX (sub-adult) If you have made it to sub-adult rex you must have been through hell as a juvie, if you didn't make it this far than start from the beginning. As a sub rex other dinosaurs will want to kill you due to the fact that you are soon going to become the adult rex. You cant take on anything on your tier level. I suggest you hunt small dinosaurs and scavenge until you reach our fully grown sub adult form. When you have completed your growth as a sub adult you can start hunting diabloceratops and other slow herbivores. TYRANNOSAURUS REX (adult) If you have made it this far then well done, if you didn't don't worry most people don't succeed in making it the tyrannosaurus rex. As a tyrannosaurus rex you can walk through through forests without having to worry about getting ambushed because you could most likely fend of any other dinosaurs. Just try not to get killed by a shantungosaurus. Stay away from hills where edible plants are for there may be herbivores such as shantungosaurus or stegosaurus, usually they will stay away from you but at time they will hunt you down for being on 'their' grasslands. Next up is austroraptor to baryonyx to suchomimus to spinosaurus. This tree is rather easy because you will not have to eat much you will only need water. This is the fisher tree. AUSTRORAPTOR As an austroraptor you are agile and average in speed. It should be easy to survive because you will not have to eat but if this changes you can scavenge from other dinosaurs. BARYONYX Since you barely need to eat as a baryonyx, it is useful to remain in an area not normally inhabited by large predators. Find a spot where a few bushes are touching each other and lay there and wait. This is the cowards way to play but if you want to easily (if not particularly quickly) get to suchominus. You should also do this if you are one of "those" players that will get furious if they die. Either way, it is a boring way to progress, but effective. SUCHOMIMUS This is where you don't need to fear a ton of creatures and can go out and hunt those tasty morsels that previously would have been more than a match for your baryonyx. Still, don't be cocky and charge right into the jaws of a pack of allosaurus pack. Anything at a lower tier than you will be good prey as long as they aren't in large numbers. But saying that, it still wouldn't be wise to face of against a tyrannosaurus rex or acrocanthosaurus right off the bat. You can still hide and avoid most creatures because you don't need to eat a lot but this is the tier that I would be more confident and hunt things. Although, avoid spinosaurs completely as you would look quite tasty to them and you would not stand a chance if you got cornered by one. SPINOSAURUS Spinosaurus. The largest carnivorous dinosaur to ever live on this planet. You don't need to fear anything once you've become a big spinosaurus. Except for, you know, a pack of tyrannosaurus rex. But you can take down any lone dinosaur you wish. And yes, spinosaurs can kill tyrannosaurus rexes.